


i’ll be right here

by micahgranados



Category: Clare Siobhan Sims 4, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micahgranados/pseuds/micahgranados
Summary: koda feels all warm and fuzzy. this is his family: compassionate and caring and supportive. just like how their parents raised them to be. mama and papa’s baby bears, all grown up.where the collins siblings tend to old wounds and make their parents proud.





	i’ll be right here

**Author's Note:**

> hello just a quite disclaimer i wrote this when nita was pregnant & kenai and ivy didn’t have the twins!!

“thanks for coming tonight,” koda says to his siblings.

it’s a thursday evening but none of them have jobs they have to be at tomorrow. he has the farm; nita has her garden and her bees, and most importantly, her wife; kenai has his fabricating. it’s well past ten and admittedly he’s tired. he’ll probably never get used to how much energy this farm takes.

“of course!” says nita, smiley as ever. “it’s been ages since i was here, anyway.”

koda glances to kenai. despite being the youngest, kenai looks the oldest out of all of them. koda will never be able to shake the guilt of leaving him to take care of the farm by himself. but isn’t that what they’re doing now?

“yeah,” mutters kenai, “you were never here anyway.”

nita flinches as that, her grin wiped clean. it’s something they don’t really talk about because it’s so unbearably awkward. how nita left the farm when she was a teenager to live with their cousin, raven, and their uncle, fran.

“shit, kenai, i’m sorry i wanted to be a witch,” nita retorts back, and koda almost laughs because she could probably curse kenai here and now if she wanted to.

“it just wasn’t fair how you— you left.”

kenai is usually so calm and collected and, like their dad, a man of little words. but he has eye bags and he’s muscular and his face is gaunt. he had to look after their elderly mother and a whole farm by himself. what was koda doing? wallowing in self-pity after a breakup? sleeping on a friend’s sofa after denahi kicked him out of his flat? and now what? nita’s married and she’s pregnant. kenai’s met a girl. and he’s just stuck on this farm with no one else and he hates it. he can understand kenai’s anger.

nita’s face is crumpled up in a variety of emotions, but mostly guilt. “i’m sorry i left, guys.” she says quietly, picking at her fish on her plate, “but i just— i wanted to live with raven for a while. and the farm was never really for me, anyway. the animals hate me.” 

kenai looks like he’s about to lash out again so koda interrupts, trying to sound as calm as their mum would’ve. “look,” he says, “i know we all miss mum and and dad. it’s really hard without them. but they wouldn’t want us to be arguing.”

kenai’s face is still like thunder. “it’s unfair for them to have left us with this farm,” he complains. “we can’t even sell it because mum worked so hard for it.”

it’s quiet. they all know what willow endured to build this farm. their dad used to tell them stories when they went fishing. how willow left her comfortable life and began entirely from scratch, sleeping in a bush and foraging for things she could sell. how she built their little house and their farm and the bakery from absolutely nothing. and, in a way, guilt-tripped them into keeping it, even though none of them particularly want to. 

“is there someone else we could give it to?” nita asks. “we have so many fucking cousins. there has to be  one person, right? raven? or eden, from my coven?”

a tight smile tugs at kenai’s lips. “we should give it to kai.”

“give it to kai, and the animals would be dead within a week.”

“‘kai!’” nita trills, “‘why are all the animals dead?’ ‘are they? i didn’t realise. i was just straight chilling, brah,’” she says in a terrible, deep kai impression.

the siblings laugh, and koda thinks this is how it should be. in a different universe where nita never went to live with fran and raven and where neither yona nor willow didn’t die so early and koda had never met denahi. where it would be the three of them, and king the dog, and the animals and the plants. sleepy early morning breakfasts together and hot days spent on the land and fresh fish from the lake for lunch. collapsing on the sofa together after a long, hard day’s work and doing it all over again the next morning.

“i love you guys,” he finds himself saying, “i missed you all so much.”

nita looks down to the table — the table yona built with his bare hands. “i should make more of an effort,” she says. “i only have a few plants and herbs back at calm waters for my potions, and we just have bees. i can come round every few days and help, if you want. even if i’ll have to fly here and i hate heights.” the fact that nita can literally ride a broom is something koda will never be able to comprehend.

everyone always says the both willow and nita are clones of each other, and he’s always laughed at it because sure, they’re similar, but they’re mother and daughter, of course they’ll be similar. but right now koda is certain he is staring into willow’s eyes. nita is always honest. nita is always kind. they’re extremely close in age, and although they didn’t spend a lot of their childhood together, he’s always felt comfortable with nita. maybe it’s something to do with her being a lesbian and him being gay. that this knowing look passed between them. he sees himself in her, and he knows she sees herself in him. a strange, mutual bond they’ll never have with kenai. 

“you’re pregnant, nita,” koda protests.

“mum managed fine when she was having kenai.”

“mum slept in the same bush she peed in. i don’t think we should be using her as a good example.”

kenai laughs, properly now, his eyes scrunching like yona’s did. “what is it about this family and falling in love with girls who are horrendously independent? ivy used to sleep in a  dumpster. the bed she sleeps in she found at the side of the road.”

nita makes a face. “that’s so gross.”

“that’s vegans for you.” he pauses and looks to koda. “i’m happy to help out too, man. strangerville is a bit of a cycle from evergreen harbour but i don’t mind. i can help you with the heavy stuff. and i’m sure ivy would like to come along, too.”

“are you saying i don’t have muscles?”

“you know you don’t have muscles.”

koda smiles. “thanks, guys. i love you both so much.”

“we love you too!” nita grins. “i would bring nanami but i think she’s been stung by bees enough for this lifetime. also, she was a raised in a mansion in san myshuno, so i’m not sure how much help she’ll be.”

koda feels all warm and fuzzy. this is his family: compassionate and caring and supportive. just like how their parents raised them to be. mama and papa’s baby bears, all grown up.

**Author's Note:**

> hello thank you so much for reading!!!!! can you tell i love the collins siblings lol they’re just so GOOD


End file.
